


You Did Not Know Me

by LordofKavaka



Series: Persian Nights [1]
Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofKavaka/pseuds/LordofKavaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT. Dastan's thoughts on getting to know Tamina again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Not Know Me

Before you knew me, I loved you.

It was fate and destiny that brought us together. And it was your wisdom and selfless sacrifice that brought us back from the brink. How can I tell you what I know without destroying the spark that has yet to light itself in your heart for me? To you, I am a conqueror, a prince, flush with false victory and false pride. Though, in time, you will see the true me. You will see the person that I know you fell in love with the last time.

My heart aches and my breath stills when you are near. It takes all my might to not simply pull you close and kiss you. You may be mine because of my brother's offer of a marriage of alliance, but I am yours because of the love we had shared.

The sands erased our love, yet I know it can grow again. I am different, changed by you for all time. Your compassion and heart and spirit changed me. And the moment I saw you again, standing there accepting the apology for our wrong invasion, all I wanted to do was run to you and kiss you and tell you how happy I was you were alive.

I could not. You did not know me. Not yet, anyway. But soon, I pray you will. And I cannot wait to get to know you again. Because I love you my princess, and together, we can accomplish anything. How do I know this? Because we already have. We have changed history. Rewritten time.

And we shall make history again. When you know me, time shall be rewritten, and we can make that history together.

Throughout time, there has always been a calling, reaching through the ages. It brought us together once. It can bring us together again.

I, a Prince of Persia, am forever yours.


End file.
